As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, prior art fin and tube assemblies comprise a very long tube, two feet or more in length, generally flattened to an eliptically shape with fins attached to each side of the eliptically shaped tubes to form channels between the fins of each tube. The prior art practice was to connect strips of metal as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 across the entire width of the horizontal dimension of the radiator. Depending on the size of the radiator, two or more strips of metal were necessarily utilized to hold the tube and fin assemblies in position. These strips were usually formed by welding together two strips of metal which had been previously bent to form a plurality of spaced U-shaped vertically extending channels. The U-shaped channels of the strips were inserted between each separate fin and tube assembly and were secured to the frame of the radiator by suitable fastening means such as screws or nuts and bolts. These metal strips not only obstructed the flow of cooling fluid, i.e., air, over the radiator fins and tubes but also made it necessary to remove an entire horizontal array of fins and tubes to replace an interior located damage fin and tube assembly which, as stated, might be positioned in back of one or more rows of fin and tube assemblies. Furthermore, the metal strips are costly to fabricate and tend to physically damage the tubes and fins because of vibration. In addition, under certain conditions, the strips would cause electrolytic corrosion between the tubes, which are generally formed of copper, and the strip, which were usually formed of steel. Assembling the heat exchanger by utilizing the metal strips was also costly and time consuming.